gideonofdestructionfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy
Joy, born Joyce Johnson is a character within the G.O.D series. She first appeared after the protagonist’s first fight in the series. She shares Dragon's love of fighting as well as his love for speed. For the entirety of the first season she acted as Dragon's guide and mentor into the world of Gideon gangs (though she like most did not know about the term Gideon or what they truly were). She also helped him create his own gang and helped the gang get their name out there. She was the one to recognize that Dragon had a power though due to the nature of the power she thought it was a persuasive power. Special Abilities/Ruh Joy is the fastest character in the series her Ruh allows her to run at incredibly high speeds. She has expressed the fact that she has yet to see exactly how fast she can run. She is also extremely agile and flexible making it easy for her to maneuver around her opponent as well as the world around her. She also has the ability to control her weight which causes her to become almost weightless which allows her to glide for prolonged periods of time. She is also quite a good hand to hand combatant and is very informed on most things that go on in the Gideon world. Appearance Joy has long black hair that she keeps in pig tails. Her eyes are big and brown. She is a light skin African American with hazel brown skin. She is almost always smiling and laughing which gives her face a care free demeanor. She has two diamond studs in her ears that she keeps in at all times. She ties her hair into pig tails with rubber bands that she keeps raveled in her hair. She is seen wearing what she calls “glee punk” clothing. This mostly consists of bright colored tank tops that show off her midriff. The tank tops are also quite low cut to show off what she calls her ‘mega cleavage’ though she is mostly in denial about her almost completely flat chest. Joy also wears frilly skirts that billow in the wind; these skirts are also brightly colored. She wears bright colored spandex shorts under her skirts so that she doesn’t mind if her skirt flies up while fighting. She also wears bright colored knee high striped socks no matter what she is wearing. On her feet she most commonly wears pink rollerblades which help her already increased speed. But other times she can be seen wearing black combat boots. Personality Joy is intelligent, witty, and has an intimate knowledge of the SPGs (super powered gangs) which she called them before she learns about Gideon as she has been circulating among them almost her whole life. Although her mother is very wealthy she is different than most other rich kids. She much rather live off her own means becoming a ‘criminal’ in the process she much rather spend most of her time at the gang hideout than at home. She doesn’t really care for riches as she has everything she needs in her gang and her fights. She kept the fact that her mother was rich a secret because in the past the other gangs she was in always held it against her. Joy believes herself to be extremely sexy. She makes all her clothes herself (using her mom’s fabric due to her mom being a famous designer) to show off her sexiness. Most of the boys she meets agree that she is attractive though most point out that she has an extremely flat chest. For the most part she is in complete denial about the size of her chest. Even going so far as to say she has ‘mega cleavage’, and lashing out comically at anyone who says otherwise. Though when a female with actual big breast is around Joy becomes very defensive and jealous and finds a way to bring everything back to breast. Although relatively calm and mature when the situation calls for it she is usually upbeat and giddy. She seems to think that whenever a male is speaking to her they are flirting and goes out of her way to bring it up most of the time. When not teasing people for flirting with her or being super upbeat she can be seen texting on her cellphone when asked who she is talking to she just says she is keeping in contact with her fans. Ruh Techniques TBA History TBA Category:Gideon's Category:Characters